


apartment 404

by crystallinethoughts



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hypnotism, M/M, Mind Control, Office Sex, Power Imbalance, Riding, Smut, dtao3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallinethoughts/pseuds/crystallinethoughts
Summary: "'clay, right? i hope it’s alright if i call you by your first name. i like having conversations with my patients be on a more... personal level, if that makes sense. mutual respect and trust are very important for my practices to actually be effective, you know? last names are just so fussy and formal, they only get in the way of what we’re trying to achieve here,' mr. davidson rambles as he leads dream to the office.'dream, plagued by constant troubles with falling asleep, seeks the help of a hypnotherapist to help him get rid of his insomnia. enter george davidson, a pretty hypnotist with a bad habit of taking advantage of the patients he likes.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), implied GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 360





	apartment 404

**Author's Note:**

> read this before you go any further please! 
> 
> this story contains descriptions of a character being hypnotized and taken advantage of while they aren't in control of their own thoughts or actions  
> while they do enjoy what's happening and are attracted to their partner, they didn't and couldn't consent to the situation  
> if that makes you uncomfortable please do not read this fic  
> (side note: this is not an accurate portrayal of hynosis/hypnotherapy whatsoever as that wasn't the intention behind the creation of this work)
> 
> on another note, this is all just for fun, please respect content creators' privacy and don’t send them links to this, or any other fanfiction for that matter.  
> if anyone mentioned in here changes their mind and expresses discomfort with being shipped and/or sexualized in the future, this will be taken down.
> 
> (also if anyone from the dream team comes across this for any reason whatsoever: no. this doesn’t exist. leave. goodbye. <3)
> 
> that being said, enjoy.

dream has trouble sleeping.  
it’s nothing too bad, his job as an online content creator kind of comes with a pretty fucked up sleep schedule anyway but over the past few weeks it’s gotten significantly worse.  
he’s been tossing and turning and no matter what he’d tried, none of the methods his countless google searches had suggested had worked out.  
and then sapnap had recommended going to see a hypnotherapist. 

now, dream is a pretty skeptical person when it comes to stuff like hypnosis and all things related so obviously he’d just laughed it off at first.  
but then sapnap had insisted, recommending him someone who’d apparently helped him a lot with his anxiety problems some odd months ago.  
and dream had thought fuck it, why not. nothing else had worked for him so far and he’s getting kind of annoyed with his insomnia at this point as it’s actually starting to interfere with his productivity.  
and hey, the worst that could happen is that it doesn’t work and he loses a few bucks, right? 

so now he’s standing in front of an unassuming apartment complex, trying to calm his nerves, and repeatedly tapping the tip of his sneaker against the concrete floor while he’s waiting for the buzz of the door opening to let him know that he can enter.  
when the sound finally comes, it rings loudly in dream’s ears.

it isn’t like he’s scared or anything like that, he’s just... a little apprehensive.  
dream doesn’t consider himself to be a particularly easy person to influence, his assertiveness and confidence are some of the attributes he prides himself the most on. so the thought of giving up control and letting someone poke around in his head isn’t exactly appealing. and yeah, he knows that’s not exactly how it works, sapnap had even laughed at him when he’d ranted about it earlier, but still. it’s a little unsettling to think about.  
but hes definitely not scared. 

yup. not scared.  
he keeps telling himself that like it’s a mantra as the doors of the elevator open and he’s greeted with the hallway of the fourth floor.  
maybe he should have taken the stairs? that would’ve at least given him more time to calm his racing mind.  
it’s too late to turn around and run back home now either way, he’s already standing in front of what he’s pretty sure is the right door. 

apartment number 404.  
the little plaque next to the entrance lets him know that he’s indeed in the right place, the engraved letters reading “george davidson, clinical hypnotherapist” and a bunch of abbreviations that dream doesn’t know what to make of. something about a diploma maybe?  
he decides that he doesn’t care. the faster he gets in there, the faster he’ll get back out again. 

wiping his sweaty hands on his jeans he takes a deep breath and then finally raps his knuckles against the sleek dark wood of the door.  
the knock is quiet but it seems like it was audible enough since it only takes a few moments for the doorknob to turn and the door to open. 

the man who greets him definitely isn't what dream expected in any way whatsoever.  
he thought the guy would be in his mid forties or something, with the sort of kooky look that he’s seen on a lot of hypnotists on weird late night tv shows.  
maybe he’d also expected a weird beard or some eccentric clothes, giant glasses and crazy, flashy accessories. 

mr. davidson couldn’t be further away from those expectations, barely looking older than dream himself, soft lips curved into a friendly smile. he’s wearing a light blue dress shirt that hugs his torso in all the right ways and jeans that accentuate his narrow hips perfectly and _oh god he’s hot _.  
he’s really, really hot. __

____

____

dream mentally slaps himself and forces himself to stop staring when the other man steps aside to let him into the apartment. 

“my office is right this way,” mr. davidson explains, his voice soft and melodic, tinged with a vaguely british accent and dream distantly wonders if there’s a single thing about this guy that isn’t insanely attractive. 

“clay, right? i hope it’s alright if i call you by your first name. i like having conversations with my patients be on a more... personal level, if that makes sense. mutual respect and trust are very important for my practices to actually be effective, you know? last names are just so fussy and formal, they only get in the way of what we’re trying to achieve here,” the other man rambles as he leads dream to the office. 

____

____

“y-yeah. that’s okay. clay works. most people call me dream though. either is totally fine.” 

dream swallows around the lump in his throat as mr. davidson gestures for him to sit down on one of the big leather armchairs while he himself sits down on an office chair behind the big wooden desk in the middle of the room. dream thinks it might be mahogany. 

“well then, 'dream',” the other man laughs and the way he pronounces his name, letting it roll off his tongue like it’s a song, makes dream melt a little, “you can call me george.” 

dream just nods, feeling a bit dazed. 

“don’t worry though. despite the first names and all that talk about personal connections, i’m going to keep this very professional, no need to feel uncomfortable,” mr. davidson, no, george says and winks at him. 

nodding again is just about all dream can do, careful not to accidentally say anything stupid like _‘i absolutely wouldn’t mind if you got a little unprofessional with me’ _.  
that would be incredibly inappropriate and he’d probably get thrown out immediately. __

____

____

reminding himself of what he’s really here for, he chuckles a little. 

“sure, no worries. i’m all good. so... how exactly does this work?”

george smiles warmly and pulls a small stack of papers out of one of the folders from the shelf behind him. 

“well, i have some stuff to fill out for your file first so i’ll be starting by asking you some very easy questions while you try to relax as much as possible. after that we’re gonna go over what exactly your issues are and what you’d like to change and then we can get started. does that sound good?” 

dream nods and george’s smile gets even brighter in return. 

“brilliant! now, just lean back for a minute, i’m going to prepare a few things to help you get more comfortable but i swear you’ll have my undivided attention in just a moment, dream,” he says. the playful undertone is probably just a product of dream’s over eager imagination.  
god, he really needs to get a hold of himself otherwise this is going to get really embarrassing really fast. 

breathing in deeply, dream lets out a noncommittal noise of agreement, leaning back into the soft leather cushioning of the armchair.  
his eyes stay focused on george as the man rifles through some of the drawers of his desk.  
he suppresses a fond smile as george lets out a triumphant “aha” when he finds what he was looking for. 

it’s a couple sticks of incense, a matching incense holder, a scented candle and a box of matches.  
he wastes no time setting the things down on his desk, lighting the candle with a look of concentration on his face that dream finds nothing short of adorable. 

once a softly glowing flame is flickering atop the candle, george holds the incense sticks into the heat and places them in the holder, blowing out the tiny flames softly once a pleasantly scented smoke has started wafting from them. 

dream inhales deeply, letting the rich, earthy smell fill his lungs, and relaxes a little more, sinking deeper into the comfortable chair. george smiles at him knowingly, eyes twinkling with amusement. 

“it’s good, right?” he asks, voice low enough to send pleasant shivers down dreams spine. 

“yeah,” dream whispers breathily, slightly ashamed by how desperate he sounds and how his voice cracks at the end of the word. 

george’s gaze is intent, lips still turned up gently as he straightens the stack of papers in front of him. he licks his lips and dream tries really hard not to react to that in any way whatsoever.  
luckily he’s at least mildly successful for once. 

“oh, i almost forgot! one last thing...” trailing off, george reaches for the cd-player next to his computer and turns it on. 

“it’s a bit old fashioned but it gets the job done,” george grins as quiet and soft music begins to trickle from the speakers like molasses. there’s a steady, underlying beat to it, probably something binaural, and the slow rhythm seeps into dreams brain, sickering into his thoughts and making him relax his tense muscles.  
there’s nothing he needs to worry about. everything is fine. 

for the first time since he entered the apartment he actually finds himself believing it too, previous nervousness beginning to leave his mind, being replaced by a comfortable, comforting calm. 

a soft snap of delicate fingers brings him out of his head and back to reality again, his focus returning to george who is regarding him with an amused smile. 

“comfortable?” he asks, his tone gentle but firm and dream wants to bathe in the soothing sound of his beautiful voice forever. 

he nods his head in affirmation but george tuts at him disappointedly. 

“dream, i need you to respond verbally to my questions. can you be good and do that for me?” he asks, voice still wavering somewhere in the middle of that range between caring and commanding, the smooth tone almost... alluring, in a way.  
dream nearly nods again before stopping himself mid-movement.  
he wants to be good. 

“y-yes,” he croaks out, clearing his throat slightly, absentmindedly taking note of how dry it is all of a sudden, “yes, i can do that.” 

“perfect. alright then, let’s get started. i’m going to ask you some questions and you’re going to answer them. you can take as much time as you need to think about your replies but i promise they’re all very simple questions,” george says, another snap sounding through the room when he finishes speaking. 

“okay,” dream says, taking another deep breath, letting the ever present smokey aroma fill his nose yet again.  
george nods approvingly and dream preens like he’d just received a medal of some sort. the feeling of having earned george’s approval settles over him like a warm blanket. 

“so. first question. what’s your first name?”

doesn’t george already know that? why is he asking-  
george raises a questioning eyebrow and another snap from his fingers follows the movement. 

“don’t overthink it, dream, just answer.” 

dream sighs and leans back in his chair, soaking in the sound and smell of the music and incense wafting through the room. 

“my name is clay but most people call me dream,” he answers and george’s expectant expression morphs into a satisfied one once again. 

“very good. next question. how old are you?”

“i’m 21 years old. 

“perfect. next question. how did you find out about my services?”

dream hesitates for a second to think about that one. how had he actually- oh right! sapnap. 

“my uhm- my friend sapnap was a patient of yours a while back, i think. he said you helped him a lot with his anxiety problems. recommended i schedule an appointment with you too, to help with my own issues. so... here i am, i guess?” he explains, shrugging slightly. 

without sapnap he definitely wouldn’t be sitting here. if that’s a good or a bad thing, dream can’t tell at the moment and he’s not really sure if he actually wants to know.  
he feels relaxed and happy right now so why should he bother concerning himself with unnecessary questions like that? 

“sapnap?” there’s another snap, accompanied by george’s perfect eyebrows furrowing, seemingly deep in thought. “that name doesn’t sound familiar.” 

“oh, it’s just another nickname like ‘dream’ for me. his real name is nick,” dream clarifies and immediately sees george’s face light up with recognition. 

“of course! nick, yes. i _definitely _know him,” he grins widely, a strange glimmer in his eyes that dream can’t quite place.  
for a second he almost looks... _hungry _.  
but dream brushes that notion off quickly. that would be ridiculous, right?  
it’s probably just a weird trick of the light making him see things that aren’t actually there. ____

_____ _

_____ _

“such a delightful young man, i’m glad i could help him out with some of his problems.” 

somewhere in the back of dream’s mind, a mental image of just how george might have _helped _sapnap is conjured up and dream has to shake his head a few times to get rid of those strange fantasies.__

____

____

what the hell is wrong with him? 

george absolutely didn’t fuck his best friend, he wouldn’t do that to one of his patients. dream feels gross for even having entertained the thought, even if it’s strangely hot.  
he swallows, trying to clear his mind more but the sweet music and the comforting smell that waft through the room together are making it hard to concentrate. 

his thoughts feel like fish in a pond, floating softly through murky water, slipping away with grace whenever he tries to grab one to examine it more closely.  
it’s so much easier to just stare at the mesmerizing patterns of the ripples on the water’s surface than to actually try and focus on anything in particular. 

another snap makes his eyes flutter open again.  
huh. that’s strange.  
he hadn’t even realized that he’d closed them in the first place. 

george is looking at him with an unreadable expression, his voice like steel coated in velvet when he speaks. 

“dream, are you alright?” he asks and dream lets out a small grunt. 

is he? his brain is buzzing but in a very pleasant way. it makes him want to melt further into the leather of the armchair, makes him want to relax and peacefully drift off to sleep. 

it’s so warm in the office.  
it’s warm and it smells good and it sounds good and god, dream is suddenly so very tired. 

snap. 

“mhm... yes... i- i’m alright, sorry,” he whispers and gets an amused smile from george in return. 

“that’s good. however, you do seem to be having a bit of trouble there. so how about we just leave these pesky questions for another time and get into the fun part?” george suggests nonchalantly. 

his words sound like a promise and dream can’t help but sigh happily at the smooth syllables washing over him, taking root in his clouded mind and making him giddy with anticipation.  
fun, huh?

“y-yeah. that sounds- sounds very good.” 

george snaps once more. 

“perfect. you’re doing so well for me, dream. i promise you’ll feel so good soon. now, all i need you to do is describe the problem you want me to fix in one simple sentence. don’t worry your pretty little head too much about what to say, just tell me about what’s been bothering you,” he drawls. 

dream barely registers a single word he’s saying but he still somehow knows what he’s expected to do so he racks his brain for an answer. 

why is he here? it’s so hard to concentrate when he feels so relaxed and safe that he could fall asleep at any second... that’s it, isn’t it? his thoughts get stuck on the word “sleep” for a moment before continuing to swirl around like sweet, intoxicating smoke.  
almost like the delicious scent that’s floating around in the office, slithering into his nostrils and curling around his lips. 

“i- i have trouble sleeping. insomnia. can’t fall asleep when i need to,” he stutters out and is quite proud of himself when george nods approvingly. 

“and you’d like me to help with that, right?”

“please,” dream whispers. 

if he was in any other situation he would’ve felt embarrassed by how needy he sounds, how breathy his voice is. but right now, with his limbs heavy and sinking into the welcoming calmness, head full of cotton, so completely relaxed, he can’t quite bring himself to really be ashamed of it.  
especially not when george looks so pleased with his answer and calls him _good _again.__

____

____

snap.  
dream’s eyelids droop a little before he blinks them open again. his vision is slightly blurry. 

“alright, dream. i can do that for you. now, as you might’ve noticed you’re very tired already. so i’m gonna help you with a simple little trick. the next time i snap my fingers like this,” he accentuates the sentence with yet another gentle snap, the sound familiar to dream’s ears by now, mixing pleasantly with the calm music,  
“you’re going to fall into a deep trance, okay?” 

dream nods, still too dazed to think about the instructions properly. all he knows is that he’ll follow them because he wants to be good. 

“and one more thing. this is very important. while you’re under, you’re going to listen to everything i say and obey every command i give you. you don’t need to do anything, don’t even need to think for yourself. just follow my lead and you’ll be just fine,” george explains, voice light, inviting almost. 

his words sound like they’re coming from far away but somehow dream can still understand him. 

he nods. 

“yes.” 

his throat is parched but he doesn’t care. nothing matters right now, nothing but george and his smooth voice and the soft music and the rich smell, the feeling of complete relaxation permeating every single one of dream’s senses. 

george grins. 

“perfect.” 

and then he snaps again. 

it’s difficult to describe the feeling that washes over dream. if someone asked him to put him into words he’d probably liken it to slowly sinking deeper into a pool of dark and murky water.  
all of his thoughts simultaneously come to a soft halt, disappearing like flickering flames being doused with the same liquid he’s sinking into.  
maybe it’s not water but honey because everything suddenly feels so slow and languid and sweet. 

forming words is too hard so dream stops trying after a few seconds. or is it minutes? time feels weird now, passing way to fast and not at all, making him feel like he’s floating freely somewhere in deep space. 

he feels... _good _.  
relaxed. __

____

____

his limbs are so heavy but at the same time they’ve never been lighter.  
it’s like nothing dream has ever experienced before.  
he never wants it to stop. 

there’s a voice in his ear, soft and velvety and warm like everything else feels right now, whispering instructions that he doesn’t really understand. he doesn’t think he can understand much of anything right now.  
he follows them anyway. 

slowly, his eyes flicker open and he sluggishly blinks a few times, taking in the sight before him. 

george is closer now, right? he was behind his desk before, wasn’t he? or was he always standing in front of dream, looking like a predator ready to pounce? 

thinking about it for too long hurts his head and dream lets out a quiet whine at the dull pain in his skull that spreads to his sinuses when he tries to concentrate even harder. 

george tuts mockingly, cooing softly when dream whines even louder. 

“clay, darling, what did i say about thinking for yourself? you don’t need to do that right now. all you need to do is listen to me, yes?” he whispers softly as he takes another step forward, coming even closer. 

he crouches down in front of dream, his face right in dream’s field of vision.  
everything in the background becomes blurry. it’s like the entire office around them is melting away slowly, george’s pretty eyes the only thing remaining and _by god _, he’s so damn beautiful.  
dream kind of wants to kiss him. __

____

____

“do you understand? are you going to be good and listen?” 

“yes,” dream responds without a second’s hesitation, not even thinking about it, and george’s lips widen into a sharp, dangerous grin. 

“that’s a good boy,” he coos, a hand sliding into dream’s hair and tugging on it slightly. 

dream doesn’t even try biting down the desperate moan that slips from his lips like a prayer.  
his head feels like it’s floating, cloudy mind trying in vain to figure out what’s going on, too hazy and relaxed to work properly.  
all he feels is the pleasure george’s touch is bringing him.  
there’s so much of it, too.  
why does it feel so _good _?__

____

____

dream decides he doesn’t care when george slides into his lap, spreading his thighs so that they’re caging dream’s own legs. 

is this weird?  
somewhere in the back of his head dream feels like there’s alarm bells that should be going off right now but no matter how hard he listens, he can't hear anything.  
so it must be fine, right? 

george’s soft voice is whispering things into his ear again and dream decides that if george thinks this is okay then it must be.  
he trusts george after all. 

george knows what’s best for him. 

“you’re being so good right now, clay. such an obedient little toy for me, just perfect. listening so well,” george murmurs and dream whines quietly. 

he’s hard.  
when did that happen? 

george’s tongue darts out to lick along the shell of dream’s ear, breath fanning across the wet skin, making goosebumps rise on the back of his neck.  
he remembers that it doesn’t matter when he got hard as the clouds settle back into his mind.  
all that matters is that he stays relaxed and listens to george. 

george who has moved from his ear to the crook of his neck, softly nibbling and sucking at the sensitive skin there, just shy of enough pressure to leave marks. 

dream sighs in pleasure.  
how is george making him feel this good?  
he wants him to never stop, wants his mind to stay this floaty forever, wants to let george do whatever he wants to him if it means that this feeling will last forever too. 

“clay. look at me,” george says when he pulls away. 

dream’s head falls back, half lidded eyes staring at george, unfocused and fogged over with lust.  
he’s so far gone. 

george rests one hand on his cheek, softly stroking his skin, the caring gesture a sharp contrast to his hungry eyes. 

“i’m going to ride you. and you’re going to love it. 

a loud moan leaves dream’s mouth at the words when george simultaneously grinds his hips down so dream can feel their crotches rub together.  
george is hard too. 

that knowledge and the words that continue to fall from george’s lips like a waterfall of filth only serve to make dream sink further into the floaty feeling filling up and reaching even the most hidden corners of his mind.  
dream thinks he could probably get addicted to the smooth and velvety voice whispering soft commands to him.  
he follows without ever sparing his actions a conscious thought.

before he knows it they’re both naked from the waist down. 

dream gasps loudly when he feels george’s delicate fingers sliding over his cock, teasingly playing with the head and giving him a few good and hard strokes to spread the precum that’s already leaking from his tip all over his hot skin.  
it’s not nearly enough stimulation though, and dream’s hips involuntarily cant up, chasing the heavenly feeling of george’s soft hands. 

george responds with a harsh glare and an even harsher tug at dream’s hair.  
dream whines like a scolded puppy and immediately stops any and all movement. 

his mind only knows how to obey right now and the harsh treatment that george is putting him through makes it clear that he did something george does not approve of. 

he whispers out an apology and george’s grip softens a little. 

“your hips stay down. understood, clay?” he says, tone venomous with irritation. 

dream quickly nods his head, whining again, and george lets go of his hair. 

“good. look at you, listening so well. not a single thought of your own in that brain of yours right now, is there? it’s all mine, hm? i thought so,” he grins as he reaches behind himself to prepare his hole for dream’s cock. 

the slick, wet sounds of slender fingers thrusting into a tight ass mix so beautifully with george’s soft moans, a sweet sweet symphony reaching dream’s ears. 

everything feels so light right now, dream thinks he could start floating away at any minute.  
it feels _good _.__

____

__

george gives him a strained smile when he sees dream’s tongue slip out from his mouth, hanging limply, making him look like a panting dog, desperate as he is. 

“aw, puppy. you want to kiss me, don’t you? yes you do,” he taunts, following the words with a quiet groan. 

“c’mon, do it then. you want to kiss me.” 

dream suddenly really wants to kiss him. so he does.  
their tongues clash and swirl around each other, dream easily giving into george’s wishes and letting him lead the kiss, of course. 

he’s being good and listening like a good boy, after all. 

when they part there’s a string of saliva hanging from dream’s lips and george licks it away with a grin, tongue lapping over dream’s lips possessively. 

dream gives him as much of a dopey smile as he can manage, mind still miles away and yet hyper aware of everything george is doing at the same time.  
he feels a bit dizzy. 

when george slowly lowers himself down on his dick, dream feels like he might pass out.  
even through the haze in his mind he can still vividly feel the lightning bolt pleasure of having a tight wet heat clench around his hard cock. it courses through his body like an electric shock, somewhat muted by the cotton in his brain but that doesn’t make it feel any less amazing. 

george wastes no time grinding down against him, both of them letting out a string of lewd noises. and curses, on george’s end at least. 

“such a good boy, the perfect toy for me. knew as soon as you walked in here i was gonna make you my little slut,” george pants, bouncing up and down on dream’s dick, one hand on his own cock and the other holding onto dream’s right shoulder for leverage. 

“you’re way too pretty not to use, you know? i don’t do this to a lot of people, just the ones i like most. you should feel honored, clay, darling, don’t you think so? fuck, you’re so fucking big, ah!” 

the words are slowly sinking into dream’s brain, weaving their way through the haze and clouds and pleasure. but he doesn’t understand any of them.  
before he can even begin to try and think about what they mean, george clenches down even harder and dream rasps out an airy moan at how goddamn good it feels. 

“i did this to your little friend, too, thought i should tell you that. nick. such a pretty boy, just like you. i put him under, bent him over my desk and fucked him until he cried. made such cute noises, too, mmmh.” 

george’s smirk is a self satisfied one, not that dream can tell, with his head thrown back and his mind completely in shambles. everything is too much but not enough at the same time and all he can really do is sit there, take it and listen to the sweet sound of george’s voice. 

“oh, actually, i just thought of a nice idea for you to have some fun later,” george giggles deviously, grinding his hips down languidly,  
“isn’t that so nice of me? listen here, clay.” 

he snaps his fingers once. 

dream’s attention is instantly on him, despite the onslaught of other sensations besides his voice. 

“when you wake up from this trance you’re not only going to be even more attracted to me than you were before but you will also feel that same way about your friend nick. you want to fuck him. or him to fuck you, i’m not picky. you will also be very forward about this attraction, alright? be pushy,” george lists off giddily, the instructions easily taking root in dream’s mind.

dream nods eagerly, taking all of the words in and letting his head fall back when george grinds down particularly nicely 

“mhm, baby, you’re doing great. so easy to use- ngh, i’m close! just a little bit more!” 

it’s not much longer until george comes, very careful not to get anything onto dream’s shirt, a satisfied little smile curling around his lips. 

dream whines desperately, the desire to reach his own climax almost strong enough to cut through the fog in his mind but not quite. so instead he just settles for begging nicely for it. 

george looks at him pensively for a second before going back to his previous grin. 

“alright fine, i guess i’ll be charitable today. you can come. in fact, you’re going to come inside me, right now.” 

and just like that it’s over, dream is spilling his load inside george, riding out his orgasm, squirming desperately in the chair when the stimulation becomes too much. 

“well, that was a lot of fun, wasn’t it?” george chirps as he gets off dream, the spent cock slipping out of his hole along with a decent amount of cum but he doesn’t seem to mind it. 

“i’m going to have to clean up a little before i can let you wake up again though, and i wouldn’t want you to get bored while i do that,” he gets on his knees in front of dream and licks some of the excess cum off of it with a smirk, “so i’m going to let you get some of that sleep you’ve been craving so desperately. the next snap means you’re going to fall asleep until i snap again, understood?” 

dream gives a small dazed nod, clouded eyes looking down at george licking the cum off his cock. 

george grins. 

“perfect.” 

and then he snaps yet again. 

\---

dream wakes up with a start, head snapping up just softly enough not to hurt.  
george chuckles in amusement and dream has to take a second to reorient himself before glancing over at the other man. 

the office no longer smells like pleasant earthy incense, a more neutral and muted scent having replaced it, and the relaxing music has stopped playing as well.  
dream shakes his head a few times, clearing the residual haziness from his thoughts.  
he feels... good.  
thoroughly relaxed, he’d even say. 

george is looking at him with a raised eyebrow while he’s straightening another stack of papers in disinterest. 

“so? how was that?”  
his voice is just as tinged with amusement as his laughter had been. 

“g-good. i think? i really don’t remember much of it,” dream admits after he’s completely sure any latent sluggishness had vanished from his brain.  
but he still doesn’t recall any of what happened in the past - he glances at the ornate clock on the wall - hour. 

wow. has it really been an hour? 

“well, i can assure you that that’s pretty standard after any procedure. how do you feel? any discomfort? if not then it should have worked just fine,” george explains airily, a waving hand accentuating his sentence, and dream shrugs. 

“i feel good. so i’m assuming it worked?” he confirms, still a little unsure. 

“exactly. and if it didn’t, then feel free to stop by again at any time. i wouldn’t mind welcoming you in my office a second time.” 

dream blushes at that and quickly stutters out an awkward “thanks”.  
george chuckles again as he gets up from behind the desk and offers dream a hand to help him up from his seat. 

“well then, dream. it was my absolute pleasure to have you here, i really do hope to see you again sometime, even if you’re just stopping by for a cup of coffee,” george says as he leads dream back to his front door.

their hands are still entwined.  
dream blushes even harder when he notices.  
and then he blushes even harder than _that _when george’s words register in his brain.  
coffee, huh?  
he really hopes the heat in his cheeks isn’t showing as much as he thinks it is. __

____

____

“i- uhm. yes. i’d like that, too,” he stutters out, earning himself a cheeky grin from george. 

“perfect. alright, then i hope you have a lovely rest of your day. and of course i do hope you will sleep well tonight.” 

dream nods shyly, still trying to somewhat hide his flushed face to spare himself at least some embarrassment. 

“thank you. uhm. goodbye, i guess.”  
“goodbye, dream.” 

he’s already halfway out the door when george speaks up again. 

“oh, and dream? one last thing. could you do me a favor?” he asks and dream nods his head almost instantly, without even thinking about the question.  
huh. that’s... weird? 

“sure,” he croaks, clearing his raspy throat a few times to get rid of the lingering dryness. 

“say hi to nick for me, will you?”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you had fun reading this!  
> (originally posted on twitter (@technicallyneon or @neonisntreal, depending on the day))


End file.
